1) Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to thermosiphon devices and other heat transfer devices that employ a two-phase fluid for cooling.
2) Description of Related Art
Thermosiphon devices are widely used for cooling systems, such as integrated circuits and other computer circuitry. For example, U.S. Patent Publication 2013/0104592 discloses a thermosiphon cooler used to cool electronic components located in a cabinet or other enclosure.